Blue holidays
by birthy
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto navideño. La navidad es una buena época feliz, donde todos los sueños se cumplen y la pasas con tus seres queridos. Todos suele ser felicidad en este día... Aunque para Elisabeth ¿Realmente será así?


_**¡Hola, hola! ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien, estamos a solo poco mas de 48 horas para navidad, por lo general no es mi época preferida del año, pero esperemos que este año sea mejor que los anteriores. Es un poco tarde, pero aún dentro del limite para este reto navideño n.n Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no sabía de que escribir y me tarde un poco más de la cuenta, pero cuando llego la inspiración por fin, logre escribir esto. Es un poco cliché, pero ojalá no lo sea demasiado u.u al menos alcance a hacer algo para este reto.**_

Las fiestas decembrinas se acercaban cada día más, y aunque muchas competidoras del torneo KOF se encontraban particularmente felices por esa fecha, era un sentimiento que Elisabeth no compartía del todo. Desde el último torneo, donde casi vió desaparecer a su protegido, se sentía ciertamente inquieta, y no por las mejores razones. Cuando recibió una invitación para festejar con ellos la navidad, no pudo evitar dudar, pues nunca había sido particularmente afecta a aquellas personas, ni a esas festividades, pero esta vez fue Vanessa quien intervino para que terminara accediendo. Duo Lon había prometido ir, y ciertamente sería bueno volver a tener su presencia. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los rubios que había en su vida. Elisabeth suspiró desganada, no pudiendo contener su desdén por aquella celebración. ¿Desde cuando aquellas personas celebraban navidad? ¿Que aquella no era una fiesta occidental? Sin embargo, el salón estaba lleno de adornos navideños, incluidos un par de muérdagos que las mujeres habían buscado tener por todos los medios. Esa era una celebración entre parejas, y ellas no pensaban desaprovecharlo. Incluso, el conflictivo de Iori había asistido, sin causar mayores problemas para sorpresa de todos, con una singular joven bastante calmada y alegre. Kyo se sorprendió sin dudarlo, aunque disfruto del primer encuentro donde no peleaba a muerte con Iori, ni que lo retara a una batalla. Prefirió pasar su tiempo con Yuki, cosa que la joven agradeció sin duda.

El ambiente era calmado, sin duda, lleno de una emoción que la joven francesa distaba mucho de sentir. Aún así, como era de esperar en ella, escondió aquellos sentimientos, y se dedicó a hablar con Duo Lon o con Vanessa, según tuviera oportunidad. Busco con la mirada al causante de su estado, aún cuando nadie lo supiera, y lo vió junto con Shen Woo, platicando animadamente. O al menos él hablaba y Shen trataba de no ignorarlo demasiado mientras devoraba todo lo que podía. Desde aquel incidente con Saiki, Ash se había vuelto inseparable... no de ella, que trato de salvarlo, sino de Shen. Todo el tiempo estaban juntos, levantando sospechas de más de alguno, aunque nadie dijera nada. ¿Sería posible que fuera cierto aquello que tanto temía? Sabía que Ash sin duda era más femenino que la mayoría de las mujeres ahí presentes, pero... Elisabeth quería aferrarse a creer lo contrario, aunque cada vez más su resolución se borraba más. Y tal vez aquello fuera lo mejor, pues sabía que era incorrecto lo que sentía por el menor, pero ella jamás se daba por vencida, por eso trato de acercarse nuevamente a Ash, pero él jamás se separaba de Shen, y Elisabeth se sentía cada vez más distante de él.

Athena se había acercado unos segundos a hablar con Ash, y aquello le había extrañado, pero se distrajo al ver llegar a Xiao, quien se lanzó a abrazarla en cuanto la vio, mientras Duo Lon se disculpó apenado de la actitud de su hermana. Ninguno de ellos podía explicar el pronto apego que había tenido Xiao hacía con ella, pero a Elisabeth lo había llegado a apreciar y corresponder de igual manera, aún cuando las mujeres fueran extremos opuestos. Xiao contagiaba fácilmente su alegría, y aquello era algo que Elisabeth necesitaba más que nada. Pudo ver de reojo que Athena seguía al lado de Ash, solo que esta vez creyó ver que la miraban a ella, aunque fue solo por un segundo, dado que Xiao se la llevó fuera para platicar con ella, y Elisabeth desechó el pensamiento con rapidez. La noche fue avanzando, entre el alcohol y los gritos animados por los encuentros de cada pareja bajo el muérdago.

Un gritó eufórico la sacó de sus conversación por unos segundos, viendo como Mai se lanzaba sobre Andy a besarlo sin ninguna clase de recato, mientras la pareja se encontraba bajo un muérdago, que Mai había aprovechado sin duda.

-¿Betty?-

Aquella voz la sacó de su plática con Xiao, atrayendo su atención a la joven cantante quien las veía alegre.- Pensé que no te iba a encontrar. Mañana daré una fiesta por nochebuena, pensaba que sería buena idea pasar todos juntos la navidad, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?-

-¿Estoy también invitada?- Se entusiasmo Xiao, interrumpiendo la pregunta.

-Por supuesto Xiao, lo siento. Pensé que tu hermano ya te había dicho. Todos han aceptado ya, solo quería decirle a Betty antes de que fuera tarde. ¿Si vienes?.

-Yo..- Elisabeth realmente dudaba de querer estar rodeada de nuevo de todas aquellas personas, de toda aquella felicidad, de aquellas parejas que le recordaban lo que ella jamás tendría.

-¡Vamos Betty! Será divertido- La instó Xiao, ilusionada, y Elisabeth no pudo decirle que no.

-Será un placer, Athena.-

-Genial. Te espero mañana temprano- Les extendió una invitación a ambas damas para después perderse de nuevo en medio de la fiesta. Xiao se excusó un momento, queriendo asegurarse que su hermano no escapara de aquella invitación, y Elisabeth sonrió, sintiendo lastima por Duo Lon si es que tratara de negarse. Volvió la vista hacia la fiesta, y su mente la traicionó buscando inconscientemente a Ash con su mirada, y lo encontró bastante animado. Él la vió de reojo, y la saludo a la distancia, Elisabeth quiso acercarse a saludar, pero la atención de Ash fue robada por alguien más. Elisabeth suspiró agotada, y decidió que debería despejarse un poco, antes que Xiao regresara y notara su estado, o incluso Vanessa. Se dirigió al baño cuidando que nadie la viera, y una vez ahí se mojo su rostro varias veces, queriendo escapar de todo aquello. Se encerró en un cubículo, y se sentó por algunos minutos mientras trataba de calmarse, pero al escuchar voces acercandose no pudo evitar estremecerse, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie. Elisabeth jamás huía de algo, pero... esta vez, solo no tenía ganas de salir de ahí y tener que interactuar con el mundo, estaba demasiado agotada por ese día. Con suerte no la notarían y saldrían de ahí pronto.

-No puedo creer que esto funcionara.-

-Lo sé, los chicos se están portando bien, y eso era más de lo que esperaba.-

-A mi solo me importa que Andy no me rechazo.- Elisabeth pudo adivinar que esa última era Mai, que sonaba más que encantada. No sabía a ciencia cierta quiénes más estaban aparte de Athena, Yuki y Mai, pero para ella ya eran demasiadas personas.

-Tranquilas chicas, todavía queda mañana.-

-No puedo creer que nos dejes ir a tu casa mañana a seguir con esto.-

-Ni yo, creí que querrías pasar esta fecha descansando.-

-Bueno, planeaba hacerlo, pero, tuve una petición que no pude rechazar.-

-¿En serio? Vamos, ¿Que petición?-

-Ash se le propondrá mañana.- Betty para ese momento no pudo evitar contener su respiración. Debía estar escuchando mal.

-¿Que? ¿Ash crimson?-

-Sip, me pidió que le ayudará a que fuera romántico, para que no sospechara, quería que fuera en un evento.- Aquella confirmación solo hizo romper su corazón. Elisabeth tuvo que tapar su boca con sus manos, para evitar dejar salir un sollozo, aunque no podía contener los temblores de su cuerpo. Se aferró fuertemente a sí misma tratando de controlarse.

-¿Eso no es raro?- Murmuró Mai con escepticismo

-Bueno... Supongo.. -Dijo Athena nerviosa.- Pero amor es amor, ¿no? Además... el... bueno, siempre ha sido así.-

-Eso no te lo puedo negar. Vaya hombre.-

-Además.. Es nochebuena ¿Que mejor fecha para proponerle a alguien matrimonio? ¿No es romántico?-

-Tienes razón, aunque no se si lo vaya a corresponder.-

-Bueno, la verdad...- Athena iba a interrumpir, pero su teléfono sonó. Contestó a prisa, para luego rodar los ojos. -No, no me la estoy robando, te la he de regresar Terry... Ya vamos para allá, dramático.-

Las dos mujeres rieron ante la conversación y se apresuraron a salir de ahí. - Solo recuerden, no digan nada de esto.- escucho a la lejanía, al tiempo que la puerta del baño se cerraba. Elisabeth no soporto más y dejo que lagrimas recorrieran libremente su cara. Así que era cierto, lloro con frustración, jamás tendría una oportunidad ante él. Elisabeth comenzó a desmoronarse, aunque no quisiera hacerlo allí. Tomó su bolso y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible, esquivando a quien se le llegara a atravesar, que no fueron muchos dado que usó una salida de emergencia. No quería que nadie la viera así, se apresuró a su casa, quería llorar, maldecir, gritar... sin que nadie la pudiese ver. Corrió sin importarle la distancia, demasiado llena de emociones que la ahogaban como para pensar en algo más. Subió directo a su habitación, cansada, y con la ropa hecha un caos, pero apenas era consciente de nada. Tomó una botella de vino que siempre tenía guardada y apresuro un trago, sintiendo el licor quemarle la garganta, pero aquello era más suave que la sensación de los celos que le quemaban internamente. Tomó otra rápidamente, sin pensarlo. Aquello no era digno de ella, debería poder controlarse, pero no le podía. El mundo se acababa de ir al carajo, así que ¿Qué más daba? Más lágrimas continuaban saliendo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

¿No debería alegrarse por Ash? ¿Porque por fin sería feliz?...Debería, pero no se sentía capaz. Era egoísta por querer tenerlo aún cuando sabía que no era para ella, que no era correcto. Maldita sea. Trato de destruir su cuarto con su poder en un arranque de ira, pero nada sucedió. La luz Blantorche no salió de sus manos. Rió con ironía y desesperación ¿Cómo podría utilizar esa luz ahora que solo tenía oscuridad dentro de sí? Tomó más vino directamente de la botella y se dejó caer en la cama. Aquella sería la peor de sus noches por mucho.

Ash se había presentado a temprana hora en la residencia de Athena, queriendo encargarse de que todo fuera correcto. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Se había equivocado mucho tiempo, y tenía que remediarlo de la mejor manera posible, ¿Y que mejor manera que aquella? Ayudó a colocar muérdago por toda la casa, en los puntos más estratégicos, mientras Athena ayudaba a decorar todo. Los había citado por la tarde, así que deberían darse prisa con aquello.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-

-Por supuesto que sí. Tu dijiste que era una buena idea-

-Si bueno... es lo más romántico del mundo, a mi me gustaría que se me propusiera así, pero.. ¿Es realmente su estilo?-

-Puede que no lo parezca, pero después de todo tiene un lado romántico, bajo esa apariencia de rudeza.-

-Supongo que sí, pero...-

-¿Cual es el problema Athena? Debemos apurarnos, no deben tardar mucho en llegar- Athena retomó sus acciones, nerviosa.

-Lo siento, tienes razón.- Athena mordió sus labios.- Es solo que...- dijo en un susurro de voz solo para ella, para después negar con la cabeza y retomar sus acciones

-¿Señorita, está segura de esto?-

Elisabeth debatió sus acciones, aquello era lo mejor. Asintió mientras tomaba su bolso de mano, y colocaba unos lentes de sol para ocultar sus ojos hinchados.

-Pensaba que tenía otros planes.-

-No importan ya. Descuida Jaques, tomate vacaciones por estos días.-

-Pero señorita...-

-Te las mereces Jaques, ya tenías planes hechos. Solo hazlos, nos veremos después.- Elisabeth salió de la habitación, dejando a su mayordomo preocupado.

-¿Ya está todo listo?-

-Si, solo debemos esperar que lleguen todos. Descuida Ash, todo saldrá bien.- Él asintió, mientras comía un pastel y veía despreocupado por la ventana. Los invitados poco a poco comenzaron a llegar, y Ash continuaba en su estado despreocupado mientras Athena platicaba animadamente con las chicas. Se acercó a saludar brevemente, mientras espiaba por la ventana.

-Vanessa, Xiao, que bueno que llegaron- Las saludo la anfitriona de la fiesta, alegremente. Ash alzó la vista hacia ellas, interesado. -Pensé que Betty vendría con ustedes.-

-Si... bueno... nosotras también lo creíamos.- se disculpó apenada Xiao. Athena la miró sin entender.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Bueno... ella...-

-Ella no va a venir.- Vanessa corto, con un semblante gélido.

-¿Que? Pero ayer dijo que vendría.-

-Supongo que cambió de opinión.-Murmuró Xiao- A mi también me sorprendió.-

-Pero... pero ella siempre cumple lo que dice...-

-¿Y si vamos por ella?- Interrumpió Mai, al ver la expresión triste de Xiao -Se que es una mujer de negocios, pero es nochebuena después de todo.-

-No puedo creerlo de Betty... Siempre complica las cosas- Murmuró molesto Ash.

-Tranquila Xiao, Betty vive cerca después de todo, no nos tomará mucho-

-Dejémonos de estupideces ¿Si?- Vanessa tenía un mal humor terrible y no lo disimulaba para nada.

-Vanessa ¿Que pasa?-

-No la van a encontrar. Está de camino a Francia-

-¡¿Que?!- Aquel pequeño grito salió de todos los presentes en ese pequeño grupo.

-Pero ¿Porque?- Athena dejó escapar un grito, conmocionada, mientras Ash no salía de su asombro.

-No seamos cínicos ¿Si?- Vanessa volteó a otro lado. -Tu sabes bien lo que Betty sentía, y ¿humillarla así? no creí que fueras tan bajo-

-¿Que?-Athena no entendía nada de aquello.

-Si quieres decirme algo, dímelo directamente- Ash siseaba enojado.

-¿Proponertele a Shen delante de todos? ¿Invitar a Betty para que lo vea? Después de que confie en ti ...- Vanessa hervía de ira

-¿Que? Yo no pensaba proponerme a Shen.- Ash no supo si se sentía más enojado o sorprendido.

-¿Que?- Gritaron Mai y Yuki. -¿Entonces a quien te le ibas a proponer?- Ahora ellas gritaron sorprendidas.

-¿Porque demonios todos creen que tengo algo con Shen?-

-Pueeees...- Las mujeres desviaron su mirada, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio.

-Maldita sea, mujeres. Yo no soy Gay- Gritó Shen detrás de ellas, bastante contrariado.

-Puees... no te has despegado de Ash en el último mes. Viven juntos...- Shen sentía que estaba a punto de matar a aquellas mujeres por decir eso. Athena solo quería que todo aquello no terminara peor. Y Ash avanzó desesperado hacia Vanessa.

-¿Betty también creyó eso?-

-Ella me lo dijo.- Ahora Vanessa lucía ligeramente confundida.

-Maldición.- Ash comenzaba a temblar del enojo. ¿En primer lugar como se había enterado Betty de la propuesta? Los únicos que sabían de aquello eran Shen, que jamás diría nada y... Volteo a ver a Athena, quien retrocedió nerviosa al sentir su mirada.

-¿A que horas sale su vuelo?-

-2:30- Ash volteó a ver hacia el reloj nervioso, marcaba las 2:10. Salió corriendo desesperado, interrumpiendo la pelea de Shen con Mai.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?-

-Creo que metimos la pata.-

Elisabeth esperaba el avión en la sala privada. Sentía que estaba huyendo, pero así era mejor. No podría soportar ver aquello. Se dijo que era lo mejor para Ash.. y para ella. ¿Qué más daba ya? Solo quería llegar a la mansión y encerrarse ahí lejos de todo el mundo. A lo lejos se escuchaban canciones navideñas y gente pasaba abrazada, con actitud cariñosa. Odiaba todo aquello, estúpida celebración, si no fuera por ella, nada de esto habría pasado. Tomo sus cosas, dispuesta a apurar aquella estúpida espera, ¿Porque la hacían esperar cuando ella viajaría en su propio avión? El agente se puso nervioso ante la mirada de muerte de Elisabeth, excusándose de exceso de vuelos a los que debían dar prioridad.

Fue una eternidad, pero al menos su vuelo estaba listo, y no había más contratiempos, así que se apresuró a abordar el avión, queriendo dejar atrás todo aquello. Escucho alguna conmoción a lo lejos, pero no le dió más importancia demasiado abstraída en sus propios pensamientos, a punto de entrar en el tunel que la conduciría a su avión.

No fue hasta que sintió que algo chocaba contra ella, que salió de su estado, bastante molesta y se volteó a reclamar a quien se había osado a tener aquel atrevimiento. Fue solo un segundo después que sintió como era tirada hacia el piso, chocando con él, mientras sentía el peso de la persona que la había derribado.

Abrió los ojos después del impacto, dispuesta a golpear a quien fuera responsable, solo que al verlo, no pudo evitar que su boca se secara, y lágrimas quisieran salir de sus ojos. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Porque no simplemente podía ahorrarle más sufrimiento?

-¡Betty!- Murmuró Ash jadeante sobre ella. Elisabeth lo aventó lejos, no queriendo están más en aquel lugar. Ash la miró sorprendido, mientras Elisabeth se escondía detrás de aquellas gafas de sol.

-No se que hagas aquí, pero tengo prisa.- Dijo levantandose, mientras tomaba su pequeño bolso.

-Espera Cher, tengo algo que decirte.- Elisabeth se tenso ante esto y se apresuró a darle la espalda.

-No me interesa, tengo que irme ya.- Dijo al tiempo que empezaba a caminar al pasillo.

-¡Betty!-

-Lo siento señor, no puede pasar más allá..- Dijo un empleado bastante apenado por la situación. De pronto todo el lugar los miraba bastante interesados, sin que se dieran cuenta, y hablaban de aquello emocionados, como si aquello fuese una película.

-¡Cher!- Ash aventó al empleado, quien no puso demasiada resistencia. -¡Elisabeth Blantorche! ¿Por una vez en tu vida quieres escuchar?-

-¡No!- Ella gritó, sin voltear a verlo- Déjame en paz, ¿Quieres? Por una vez en tu vida... Solo vete, eres experto haciéndolo.- Lo último no pudo evitar que su voz se rompiera al decirlo. Ash apretó los puños enojado.

-¡Deja de huir! Si no fueras tan cabeza dura, no hubieras arruinado todo-

Elisabeth se volteó completamente molesta, sin poder contenerse ¿Como se podía atrever a decir aquello?

-¿Como te atreves...?-

Ash se abalanzó contra ella, atrapándola contra sí, sin dejarla continuar. -Tenía todo planeado para la propuesta más romántica. Y tu lo tiras todo a la basura-

-Ve a hacerlo, nada te lo impide, solo déjame en paz.- Elisabeth trataba de no llorar, aunque su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Bien, ¡Como quieras!- Ash siseó molesto, soltandola Betty se desmoronó ante esto. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Ella misma lo había alentado a que se fuera.

-Elisabeth Blantorche, la mujer más necia y tonta que me ha tocado conocer... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Elisabeth levantó la mirada sorprendida, mientras Ash se encontraba frente a ella

-¿Que?- dejó salir en un murmullo de voz

-Lo que oíste. Quiero que te cases conmigo-

-No bromees con eso.- Elisabeth tenía los ojos rojos.

-No lo hago Cher. Incluso tengo el anillo aquí-

-Pero... pero... Shen...-

-Maldición ¿Porque todo mundo cree eso? Olvidalo, no contestes...-Murmuró Ash molesto.- Que de entre todo el mundo tu creas eso...- Suspiro sin animo.- No tengo esos gustos Betty. Me gusta una mujer, que es mayor que yo, necia, que se hace la fuerte aunque realmente es muy dulce, y que tiene la tendencia a arruinar mis planes, o a creer cosas que no son. O, y no olvidemos un exótico cabello azul.-

Elisabeth lo observaba sorprendida sin moverse de su lugar. Ash se acercó a ella, y la tomó de su chaqueta para atraerla hacia sí y robarle un beso. Ash creyó escuchar algunos gritos tras su acción, pero no les prestó mayor atención.

-Ahora, vayamos a esa fiesta ¿Quieres? Prometí que celebraremos juntos la navidad, y pienso cumplir mi promesa.-

-Pero...-

-Shhh.- Ash la calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. -Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Cher, pero de verdad quiero disfrutar contigo este día.- Ash le enseñó el anillo a Betty y se lo puso en su mano. -Tendrás que dármelo antes de llegar, ya sabes, me esforcé demasiado como para desperdiciar todo lo que hice. Solo promete sorprenderte.-

-Ash...- Betty se atrevió a acercarse a él y robarle un beso torpe, que Ash correspondió sin dudarlo.

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-Yo... solo... estamos debajo del muérdago- Señaló hacia arriba apenada y Ash sonrió.

-Claro Cher. Hay mucho más Muérdago a donde vamos.-

 _ **Muy feliz navidad, que pasen bonitas fiestas con su familia. Y... creó que me pase un poco con el drama, aunque... bueno, siempre hay malentendidos, y estas fechas son así... creo... bueno, hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
